Brothers
by molliemoser1999
Summary: Sam and Dean are finishing up a school year in a small Minnesota town. Sam and Dean have feelings for each other. Unbrotherly, mutal, feelings. Unfortunately neither knows the other feels the same. And it's illegal.
1. Chapter 1

**If you recognize 'em, they ain't mine. Set in MN because that is where I was born/live so it is easier for me that way. **

Sam pulled his jacket closer for warmth. John had decided to let them spend the year. Unfortunately, they were spending it in the icy cold state of Minnesota. Hayfield Community Schools was were they were attending school. Hayseed, as  
the locals called the town. Dean bounced impatiently, waiting for the bus to show up because seriously, school let out ten minutes ago. Everyone from their bus route stood with them, waiting just as impatiently. The bus finally pulled up and everyone got on,  
eager to escape the cold wind. Sam watched Dean take his usual place at the back of the bus. The very back. Dean, at fourteen, was the oldest kid on the bus. "Why can't he sit by me just once?" Sam muttered darkly as he sat in his seat. Dean watched Sam sit  
down. Realizing his little brother was in a bad mood he stood up and walked over. Sam thumped his head against the window, his shaggy, chestnut brown hair framing his face. Suddenly a backpack was dropped in his lap and someone flopped down beside him in the  
seat. "Hey Bitch." Dean said. "Jerk." Sam couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

Sam listened to Dean sing along with REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight this Feeling'. Apparently the bus driver liked rock music. Sam thought Dean sounded good singing anything but his favorite was REO's love ballads. Especially 'In my Dreams'. Because in Sam's dreams, Dean loved him. Not as a brother. Not as a friend. As a lover. But Sam knew that was never going to happen in real life. He had zoned out for a solid three minutes, staring at Dean intently the entire time. "Hey Sam, I know I'm hot but if you don't stop staring I might start on fire or something." Dean said. Sam jumped in surprise. "S-sorry. Just zoned out." He apologized, blushing profusely. "It's okay. I know I'm beautiful." Dean said, batting his eyes and posing. Sam playful smacked his stomach. "In what universe, Jerk?" He teased. "This one. Bitch." Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair. "Hey!" "Oh we're here!" Dean said, scrambling to get off of the bus and into the old farm house. Sam scurried behind him with some difficulty due to his to big clothes.

The two boys walked in silence for a while. "Why did you sit by me?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged, his hands thrust deep in his pockets. "You already had your normal spot in back." Sam pointed out. "Jeeze Samantha. Stalker much?" Dean really didn't want to say that he sat by Sam because he was majorly in love with him because that was just wrong. The air was crisp and cool. The smell of wet, rotting leaves fill their lungs. "So how was school today?" Dean asked, walking up the steps with his keys in his hand. "Good. Nothing really exciting. You?" Sam said with a little shrug. "My study hall teacher, Mr. Smith, is also the chemistry teacher. He lit one of the tables on fire." Dean smiled, recalling the event. "One of the ceiling tiles got burned pretty bad. It was awesome." He shoved the door open, letting Sam go in first and locking the door behind them.

Sam walked upstairs to his bedroom, turning the radio on and starting to work on his homework. Dean sauntered in a few minutes later with two sandwiches. "Clingy much?" Sam asked, wondering what was up with Dean today. First he sat by him on the bus now he made sandwiches? Was he possessed by the demon of niceness? "I was just trying to be nice. Jeeze." Dean said dejectedly, walking out of Sam's room. "Dean wait-" Sam flinched when he heard Dean's door slam shut. He got up and knocked on Dean's door. "Dean? Dean please I need help on my math homework." Dean grumbled something unintelligible. Sam hung his head and walked back into his room. REO started playing on the radio. He smiled, singing along with 'In my Dreams'. A moment later Dean returned, holding a small box. He chucked it to Sam. "...Happy October... or something." He muttered, sitting beside Sam. Sam opened it, revealing a black watch similar to Dean's. He put it on and looked at it. He suddenly hugged Dean. "Thanks." His voice was muffled by Dean's shoulder. "Don't get all sappy on me. No chick-flick moments, remember?" Dean said, returning the hug. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Jerk." Sam said, opening his math book. "Bitch."

"Supper time Sammy!" Dean called, putting the mac 'n' cheese on two plates. They were officially out of food and money. But tomorrow was Saturday so they could go hustle pool at the bar down the road. Well, Dean could. Sam would just sit there or beg or something. Sam glanced at the clock. "6:30. Time flies." He said, booking marking his book, Fallen Angels by Walter Myres. At first he wasn't sure about the historical-fiction Vietnam war novel but after the first time he read it he found he quiet liked it.

Sam looked at the two steaming plates of mac 'n' cheese on the table. He noted the lack of hot dogs in it. Which was odd, since Dean, ever the carnivore, loved hot dogs in his mac 'n' cheese. "We out of hot dogs?" Sam said, picking up his fork. "Yep." Dean answered, sitting across from him at the table. Sam marveled at Dean's beautiful green eyes. His hair was perfectly styled. Sam's, on the other hand, was all over the place. Dean fought down the urge to ruffle Sam's hair because it was just so freaking ado-no. Not adorable. Dean Winchester did not call things adorably. Not even little fluffy bunnies. He shook his head and finished his meal.

Supper was rather uneventful. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Dean said, opening Sam's door. Sam was laying on his bed reading Fallen Angels. Again. The kid had probably read the thing a dozen times since last Christmas. He was probably able to recite it by now. "Uh-huh." Sam responded, totally focused on the book. Dean smiled. "Night Squirt. What a nerd." He shook his head as he walked out of the room.

**Woo! So that's chapter one, folks. Don't know when I will be able to update and such. I know where I am planning on going with this story but I have absolutely no clue as to what will happen along the was so this might be... different. Until next time, you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not mine.**

"Rise and shine Sammy! We are officially out of food and cash so we have to go hustle pool at the bar down the road." Sam sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the clock. 6:00. On a Saturday. Inhumane. "What's it called?" He asked, standing up and pulling on a pair of jeans. Dean chucked a shirt at him. "The bar's called 'Rest Easy'. Probably an ex-con hang out. Anyway we gotta blend in the best we can so wear my shirt and jacket." Sam looked at the shirt. It was the Metallica shirt that Dean loved. Dean was wearing a black AC/DC shirt and his black leather jacket. Sam pulled the shirt over his head and laced his boots up. "Here ya go. Oh God I'm starting to sound like one of these damn Minnesotans." Dean joked, handing Sam a green army surplus jacket. "Dontcha know swearing ain't Minnesota nice?" Sam joked. Dean laughed. "Come on Sam let's go."

A bell jingled above the door, announcing the arrival of the Winchester brothers. Like Dean had predicted it was a pretty rough looking crowd. The bartender looked up. He was a kind looking man, with calm blue eyes and short blond hair. A sloppily written name tag read 'Caleb'. He gave them a lopsided grin. "Hey Emily, this one looks more like your department." He called out. A woman who was shorter than him with blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail and green eyes emerged from the kitchen area. She took in the sight of the two scrawny boys in front of her. Well, more like two and a half. Sam was cowering behind Dean. Her gaze softened and she gave them a warm smile. "Hold on a second while I fix you something to eat. Free of charge." She disappeared back into the kitchen. "Hey Em don't give them the lutefisk! It isn't pleasant much less edible!" Caleb laughed. "Oh go stick your tongue to a pole!" Emily shouted. That only made him laugh harder. The bell above the door jingled again, signaling the arrival of another patron. Emily came back with two slices of apple pie. "You're awesome!" Dean said. She smiled at the face he made at the first bite. It was like he had died and gone to heaven. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. "Where you boys from?" Caleb asked, drying a beer mug. "Lawrence, Kansas. You?" "Duluth, Minnesota." They all sat in silence for awhile. "Why is this place called 'Rest Easy'?" Sam, ever so curious, asked. "It's a hunter bar. Warded against everything supernatural with rooms to rent and free meals. So they can rest easy. And if yer beat to hell we'll patch you up." Dean was taping his finger along to the beat of Johnny Cash's 'Ghost Riders'. Another jingle from the bell and a loud, angry, "Dean? Sam?" Dean and Sam slowly turned around to find John standing in the doorway. He was _pissed. _"We are so screwed." Dean muttered.

Emil came out of the kitchen again. "John Winchester! It has been a long time. And don't you be mad at these boys. Poor things are half starved! And I _know _you weren't due back for another week." Emily waved Sam's left had in the air to prove her point. John sighed, lowering his head. "I know. Money's tight and food is spread thin." Nobody else noticed but the boys. John's eye was twitching. They had disobeyed a direct order. They were dead when they went home. Well, Dean was. "John you can count on us. I'll give 'em food and Caleb can help with homework, Cody can fix up wounds, and Dallas can... well, be Dallas." She said kindly. "Boys, there is one thing you never want to do. And that is piss off a Minnesotan woman." Caleb said. Sam yawned, having gone to sleep late and been woken up early. "Why don't you boys go sleep? You look tired." Emily said, handing them the key to room six. "Down the hall on the left."

"We are doomed when we get back to the house." Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement. Dean turned the key in the lock, swinging the door open. It was a large room with one queen sized bed against the far wall. Sam moved towards the bed in a zombie-like fashion, flopping down on it. "Sam take your boots off." Dean said, stripping down to his boxers. "Sam? ...Sammy?" He heard Sam snore softly. "Christ kid how late did you stay up last night?" He muttered. Dean unlaced Sam's boots and dropped them on the floor. Next he pulled Sam's shirt and socks off before delicately removing his jeans. "I am one sick bastard." He muttered, admiring his brothers almost-nude form. He curled up against Sam, draping one arm over Sam's chest.

Sam woke up about two hours later, warm and having difficulty breathing. "What the...?" He tried to sit up and failed. He stared open mouthed at the scene before him. Both him and Dean were only in their boxers and Dean was draped over his torso. "D-dean?" He said, trying to shove his older brother off of him. "Mmm?" Dean lifted his head, eyes fluttering open. Dean and Sam stared at each other, frozen by the awkwardness. Dean finally regained control of his senses and scrambled backwards off of the bed. "You can actually feel the awkward." Sam said. "Put your clothes on." Dean handed Sam his clothes.

Dean and Sam walked out into the main room. John was sitting at the bar, fairly drunk. "Com' on boys." John's speech was slightly slurred and he still looked pissed Even more so now. Sam listened to the crunch of the gravel beneath their boots as they walked to the car. He frowned, deep in thought. What was up with Dean these past couple days? And why did Dean strip him? Not like he would die sleeping in his clothes. He shook it off and got in the car.

**Okay, first of all there is a reason behind Dean being creepy/stalkerish/ a pedophile. There is a method to my madness. Secondly next chapter will be hurt/comfort so yeah. Thirdly it is Caleb as in my older brother Caleb not the Supernatural character. So yeah. Until next time you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honest to God don't know what's going on with the spacing. My apologizes. Still not mine.**

"Pretty nice place, huh?" Dean said, getting out of the car and stretching. He was trying to play it cool because that, that was just plain awkward. The tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "Rest Easy? Yeah. It was... nice." And awkward, and scary, and wrong, and just plain _confusing._ Sam was already confused about what he was feeling and that just made it worse. Dean felt like a creepy pedophile. The type they arrested for raping little children. Man he was fucked up. Sam was his _brother. _His little, ten year old, brother. And back at the bar it took every once of self-control in his body to not kiss him.

John got out of the car and opened the door. "Sam, go to your room." He said, standing in the doorway. They both knew it was coming. Sam looked at Dean, reluctant to leave. Dean crouched down, taking Sam's hand in his. "Go Sammy. I'll be fine." They both knew he was lying. Sam locked eyes with him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He nodded and headed for the stairs.

John glared at his eldest son. Dean was still crouched down. "Stand up." He ordered, roughly jerking Dean up by the collar of his shirt. Dean gagged a little as he stood. "Did I give you direct orders not to leave the farm?" John growled. "Yes sir." "Did you disobey those orders?" "Yes sir." "Could you have put you brother and you in danger had the bar been just and ordinary bar?" "Yes sir." Had Dean been looking up he would have seen the hit coming. Instead he was intently studying his boots and it came as a complete surprise. He staggered backwards before falling flat on his ass. He delicately brought his hand to his face. Yep. His nose was bleeding and his lip was split. He slowly stood back up. John slapped him across the face, adding to the pain and causing him to trip over a pair of boots. "Tell your brother I'm going to Texas. I won't be home for at least a month. I have a lead on the thing that killed your mother. Here's some money. I re-stocked on food." Dean watched John storm out the door.

Dean stood slowly, picking up the billfold. "Dean?" A soft grunt lead Sam to the entry way. He stopped dead in his tracks, blood running cold. "Dad's going to Texas. Won't be home for at least a month. Got a lead." Dean said. Sam reached out, gently touching Dean's bloodied face. "Oh Dean... What did he do to you?" Sam drew his hand back, feeling the sticky blood on them. "The usual. I'll live Sam." Dean said. It was that moment in time that Dean realized Sam was just an adult in a child's body. Sam clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "That doesn't mean it's right. The bastard." Normally Dean would have told Sam to watch his language but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Sam took his hand and lead him to the kitchen were he wiped the blood off of Dean's face with a damp towel. "Here. For the bloody nose." Sam said, handing Dean a tissue. "Thanks Sammy." Dean said with a small smile. Sam forced a smile. He was to angry to even really try to hide it. If John was there he would give him a piece of his mind.

Sam's mind wandered back to Rest Easy. Granted, it was awkward having his older brother sleeping on his chest while they were both only wearing their boxers but some how it just felt _right. _Of course he'd never admit that out loud in fear of freaking Dean out. That would only set him back. Dean watched Sam who seemed to be lost in thought. Dean was sitting at the table, a chunk of tissue stuffed up his nose. Sam was leaning against the counter, facing Dean. He seemed troubled. Yep, Dean really screwed up at Rest Easy. Shit, how was he going to fix this? He ran his hands through his hair. "Dean?" Sam looked at him, slightly worried. "Hmm?" "I asked if you wanted hot dogs for lunch." "Oh. Yeah. Sure." Wow he was really out of it. Sam nodded and started frying some hot dogs. Dean stood and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a pop.

Sam watched Dean all through lunch. He seemed worried. About what, he did not know. "Is something wrong?" He finally asked, half way through his second hot dog. "No. Nothing's wrong." Yeah, that was definitely a lie. Dean looked like he was trying to smite a bottle of vodka that was sitting on the shelf behind Sam. Dean put his hot dog down on his plate, pushed back from the table, and grabbed the vodka. Sam just watched him. Dean looked at Sam. "Don't give me that look." He said. The worst part was that Sam didn't look angry, or disappointed, or sad, or anything. He just _looked. _It was like he expected Dean to grab the bottle. This was officially one of the worst moments in history for the Winchester brothers. Dean was slipping into depression as was Sam. Sam's idle was getting drunk right in front of him as though he didn't matter. Sam threw caution to the wind and stormed outside, not caring if something managed to kill him. He shivered, the cold October air sending goose bumps spiking across his skin.

"Smmyy." Sam was guessing Dean was shooting for 'Sammy'. "Dean." Dean leaned against the door frame for support. "I think I... drank to much..." Sam watched as Dean staggered forward, tripping and falling down the steps. "Dean!" Sam quickly dashed over to him, skipping the bottom two steps. "Gonna... be sick..." Was Dean's only warning to Sam before he vomited. "Oh ew." Sam said. He had managed to sidestep at the last minute when he realized what Dean meant. "House. Now." Sam said, helping Dean get to his feet. "I get all tingly... when you... take control like that." Dean said with a cheeky grin. "That's nice. More walk less talk." Sam said, guiding Dean through the door. "Yes dear. You have a nice ass." Sam jumped when Dean squeezed his ass. He unceremoniously dropped Dean on the couch. Tonight and tomorrow were going to be fun.

**Chapter three, folks! I put in drunk Dean because A)Sam has to clean up after him and take care of him and B)He is going to say some... different... stuff in chapter four. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

This is a lot more popular than I excepted! You guys are great!

"I'm... hungry." Dean said, slightly swaying back and forth on the couch. "Dean, you just barfed half of the contents of your stomach onto the sidewalk. You are not eating until tomorrow." Sam ran a hand through his hair. What did grown ups do when they were drunk? Sleep. They slept. "Bed time." Sam said, helping Dean upward. "It would be nice if you would help a little. I'm just dragging dead weight here." Sam grumbled. "You know... you lov- OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT GOING DOWN!" Dean shouted as the floor suddenly rushed up the meet his face. "AAAHHH!" Sam was quickly drug down with Dean and pinned under him. "Dean get off. I don't want to be under you." Sam said, trying to wiggle free. "But... I like being... on top of you..." Dean pouted. Sam stood up when Dean rolled over. He was 99% certain that was a sex refinance. "You have pretty eyes." He shook his head and reminded himself that Dean was drunk. Together the pair slowly made their way up the stairs, looking like drunk potato sack racers. Sam really hoped Dean didn't fall now because they were half way up the stairs.

"Aaannnddd we're here." Sam breathed a sigh of relief as they walked into Dean's room. Wait. Crap this wasn't Dean's room this was Sam's room. "Dean wait this isn't-" Dean lumbered over to the bed and flopped down on it, taking up 95% of it. "Dean. Dean? Crap." Sam nudged Dean. "Beautiful. He's asleep. Nuts." Sam stared at him for a moment. "I hope he wakes up before supper." Sam sighed, walking out of the room and closing the door. "What the heck was all of that suppose to mean anyways?" Sam wondered out loud. Alcohol did strange things to a person. Sam just hoped Dean didn't become like John. John, not dad. It was impossible to see him as a father with the way he treated Sam and Dean. He was always drunk or gone. No 'I love you' or 'I missed you' from him. Just expectations and Dean being a good little solider. Most of the time. He doubted it sometimes to. But if he wanted to leave he sure hid it well. Sam on the other hand had dreams of getting out of this life and going to collage. Not Dean. Dean loved this life. He picked up the vodka bottle and realized Dean downed the entire thing. Crap.

Sam paced around the kitchen. He was worried and twitchy. Stand up, pace, sit down, repeat. He paused mid-step when he heard a soft scuffling noise. He dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He skidded into the bathroom to find Dean bent over the toilet, barfing. Sam kneeled down beside him, rubbing his back. Dean dry heaved awhile before leaning against the tub. Sam wiped his mouth with a wet cloth. He handed Dean a cup of water. "Here. Rinse your mouth out then spit it into the toilet." Sam said before going to fetch pillows and blankets. He returned with the bedding and formed a makeshift bed on the floor for Dean. He helped Dean out of his clothes and into the makeshift bed. He sighed, watching Dean. Sam stripped and killed the lights before climbing in beside Dean. He wrapped his arms protectively around Dean. Dean nuzzled into Sam's chest. "Ich liebe dich und du bist schön." Dean said happily. "...What does that mean?" Sam asked, gently running his right hand through Dean's hair. "Not saying." Sam sighed. He knew he'd never get it out of Dean because he would probably forget by morning. "Love is taking care of the drunk idiot who is speaking in tongues." Sam said. He sighed, ignoring the fact that neither of them had supper and went to sleep.

Dean woke up with his face buried in Sam's chest. Well, shit. This was bad. What all did he say? He recalled grabbing Sam's ass and saying 'Ich liebe dich und du bist schön'. Crap. He said he loved Sam and that Sam was beautiful. "Here's to hoping he doesn't know what that meant." Sam began to stir beside him. "Dean? How are you feeling?" Of course the first thing Sam was worried about was Dean. "I'm the first thing you think about? I'm touched. Really Sammy. But I can handle myself." Dean retorted. "Exhibit A." Sam said when Dean tried to stand up and fell down. "I had to much vodka last night." He muttered. "You don't say. Never would have guessed." Sam stood up, helping Dean up as well. Dean swayed back and forth. "Scat I gotta piss." Dean said, gently shoving Sam towards the door. "Nope. You're hung over and I wouldn't put it past you to fall down from a stand still." Sam said, placing a steading hand on Dean's shoulder. Boy did that ever make his mind track go haywire. "I won't look I just don't want you to get hurt." Sam said.

Sam and Dean slowly made their way down the stairs. "What, what happened last night?" Dean asked. "You barfed. You made sex references. You slept. You barfed again. You slept some more." Sam stated simply. "Oh, by the way, what does 'Ich liebe dich und du bist schön' mean?" Sam asked. Dean looked away awkwardly. "Where did that come from?" Sam looked at him. He knew that Dean was avoiding it. "You said it last night before we went to sleep. When you said it, it was like you were getting something off your chest. Some big confession that you couldn't say in English." Dean looked away. "Just drop it Sam, okay?" Sam knew better than to push it. He sighed. If only Dean knew how he felt.

Chapter four. Woulda had it up sooner but I had a killer headache on Saturday. (In Caleb's words, like drinking a bottle of whiskey minus the buzz, the fun, and the fact that hey, you're drunk)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys. I have been busy with school. Anywho here is chapter five. (And yes I am aware that anywho is not a word)**

Sam was distracted during math class. He kept thinking about what Dean said. Three days. It had been three days since Dean discovered the wonders of alcohol. And Dean still wouldn't even look Sam in the eyes. This sucked. He just wanted to talk to Dean but every time he tried Dean just looked the other way. "Mr. Winchester are you paying attention?" Mrs. Bungum snapped. "Y-yeah." Sam stuttered. "Okay. What did I just say then?" Crap. Sam hated Mrs. Bungum. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Things weren't going much better for Dean who was sitting in history. He was done with his homework and he was moping around. "Dean? Are you okay?" Mr. Roeder asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Dean said. Mr. Roeder looked at him, seeming to think over his words. "Did something happen at home? You seem troubled and your face is bruised." Mr. Roeder was a kind man. Dean didn't understand why the other students didn't like him. "Me and Sammy got into a fight. Guess I taught him to hit a little to good, huh?" Dean lied. Mr. Roeder chuckled. "Teaching your younger siblings how to hit hard isn't always the best idea, eh?" "Yeah." Mr. Roeder gave him a thoughtful look. "So what were you two fighting about?" "We were arguing about my grades and he accidently smacked me then it kinda escalated from there."

Dean walked to the lunchroom with his friend Aidan. "Mr. Roeder is a good man, eh?" Aidan was of Irish decent. It wasn't very hard to tell with his unruly mop of bright red hair and his mischievous blue eyes. "Yeah. He is." Dean walked, lost in thought. "You seem troubled Winchester." Aidan always called Dean 'Winchester'. "It's... nothing." Wow the lies were just flying today. Aidan stopped and looked at him. He gave Dean the 'how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am?' look. "I know more than you think. So don't lie to me." Dean looked at him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean, _Barry_?" Dean rarely called Aidan by his last name. And when he did it meant Aidan had better tread carefully because he was walking on thin ice. "You know what it means. I see the way you look at Sam. I hear the way you talk about him. It's like he's the center of you world." Aidan stated simply. He had a knack of knowing things like that. He also wasn't one to beat around the bush. "Well, yeah. I love him. He's my brother." Dean said. "No Winchester. You're wrong. Yes you love Sam. But also you are _in _love with Sam. There is a difference." Dean stared at Aidan, his mouth hanging open. "So you know what you do? When you get home, you say you're sorry for whatever the hell it was that happened. You give him a hug and talk it out. Don't say anything stupid. Listen to what he has to say even if it makes you uncomfortable. And finally when you're laying in bed about to fall asleep you thank your lucky stars for a brother like Sam. Got it?" Aidan said. Dean nodded.

On the other side of the school Sam was walking with Jana. Jana was Aidan's younger sister. Sam had met her when Aidan came over after school and she was forced to come along. Jana and Aidan were nothing alike. Then again neither were Sam and Dean. Jana had long, wavy, golden hair and big green eyes. Sam would think she was beautiful if he wasn't gay. "You're in love Dean, aren't you?" Jana said gently. Unlike Aidan she was rather gentle. Especially on the topic of the Winchester brothers. "Yeah. How can I not? He's all I've ever had. He's my everything." Sam was easier to talk to than Dean. Jana pursed her lips in thought. "I don't understand it at all. I mean, I get that he's all you have and everything. I'm not judging you so don't even start to interrupt me. But love is love. Right?" Jana smiled at Sam. "Yeah. Love is love."

The rest of the day had ticked by slowly for the brothers. Both were eager to get home and see one another. Sam was excepting Dean to turn away when he tried to talk again. "Hey Sammy." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean, taken by surprise. "Hey Dean." "I'm sorry Sam. For Sunday. For everything. For the fact that you got dragged into this goddamn life against your will." Sam looked at Dean. "...Did something happen? Who died?" Sam was really worried about the reason behind Dean's behavior. "I just... I love you." Dean said. Sam tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what that meant. "Dean? What's going on with you these last few days?" Sam asked slowly. "I love you damn it! That's what's going on!" Sam stared at Dean, confused. Dean made a gagging noise. "I'm sorry Sammy." He turned and ran up the stairs. _Shit. _Why the hell did Dean say _that?! _Of all the stupid things to say in this world and he chose that one. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Sam stared at Dean's retreating back wondering why it was such a big deal that Dean loved hi-_Oh. _"Ah-ha. That would make a lot more sense. Since when do I talk to myself?" Sam said to himself as he walked up the stairs. He swung the Dean's door open. "De?" He said quietly. Sam's old nickname for Dean was what broke him. Dean started sobbing. "Sorry Sammy. So sorry." "Dean calm down it's okay." Sam moved over to the bed sitting down beside him. Dean immediately scooted away. Sam reached out to touch him but stopped when Dean flinched. "I'm sorry-" "For the love of God's green Earth quit apologizing and let me talk!" Dean flinch at Sam's harsh tone. "Did you ever stop to think how _I _feel about _you_? Yeah. Didn't think so. Dean I love you." Sam said. Dean looked at him, surprised. "Define love." Dean said warily. "This." Sam leaned forward, kissing him. Dean smiled, content. Until he heard the Impala pull up.

**John forgot something important dun-dun-dun! Okay so Mrs. Bungum is this really bitchy first grade teacher at my school and Mr. Roeder was our student teacher for social studies last year. Everyone hated Mr. Roeder for no apparent reason. Only me and a friend of mine like him. So yeah. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait you guys! School has had me tied up pretty tight. (More specifically English which I got an F in last quarter believe it or not. I hate that class. More so the teacher.) So anyways here is chapter six.**

Dean froze, straining to hear. "What is it?" Sam asked. "Nothing, apparently. Thought I heard something." Dean said. "I see." Sam said. He snuggled against Dean again, cooing happily. "You're acting like you found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." Dean said, gently carding his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam nuzzled into Dean's chest, sighing contentedly. Dean smiled.

John huffed in annoyance. How the actual fuck did he forget his journal? Wow he was losing it. He fumbled around with his keys for a moment, accidently sticking the key to the Impala in the door. He swung the door open, expecting Dean and Sam to be sitting at the table as per usual. He wasn't overly concerned when he noticed they weren't. Not like it was a rule that they had to sit there after school. He walked upstairs to get his journal. John noticed Dean's door was slightly ajar. He stuck his head into the room. His words died in his throat. His sons were kissing each other.

"Sam? Dean?" He said quietly. He wasn't shocked. Not really. He had known how they felt for a long time now. It was obvious from the way the two looked at each other. They both jumped. Dean fell on the floor as a result. "Uh, dad we can explain. It's not what it looks like I swear." Dean stammered. Sam just sat there, trembling. His face was white. "I'm pretty certain it _is _what it looks like." John said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's most certainly is not normal. But, we're the Winchesters. Since when are we normal?" Dean and Sam stared at him in a stunned silence. "You're... okay with this?" Dean managed to squeak out. John nodded slowly. Most of the color had returned to Sam's face. They all sat in silence before Dean lunged forward and hugged John tightly.

They talked for awhile before John had to leave. He gave the boys the usual 'lock the door, don't do drugs, and shoot to kill' speech. John paused in the doorway. "Oh and Dean, use protection."

** *facepalms* Okay. The ending sucked. A lot. But hey at least I finished it, right? Oh and I have a Thanksgiving Sabriel/Destiel one-shot that should be out shortly so yeah. Anyway... *walks away slowly and awkwardly* **


End file.
